


when your mind is breaking, remember us

by crabman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Memory Loss, Multi, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabman/pseuds/crabman
Summary: Karl starts forgetting more and more, eventually he forgets the people he cares about most. Will they be able to bring his memories back?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	when your mind is breaking, remember us

Karl’s head was pounding, his eyes fluttered open in the dim light of his lantern. His head hurt so bad. Pain spiked in random intervals, causing his eyes to water. He ran his hand through his white-streaked hair, rubbing his fingers on his temple to try and soothe his headache.

His most recent travel had put him back in his library, for that, he was thankful. At least in this space, he felt safe from the war and bloodshed of the rest of the server.

He curled in on himself, he wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them to his chest. His sobs ripped through his throat, the cries echoed throughout the room. He tried to calm himself down but the tears wouldn't stop. He didn't know how much more he could handle. Seeing everyone die over and over and over again, it was taking a tole on him. 

It wasn't the first time he traveled somewhere awful - this server seemed to be filled with war and terror - but this time was different. Karl couldn’t even do anything, it felt like it was a dream where he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't save anybody. Usually he could at least try to stop these deaths from happening, he could tell himself he did all that he could to save at least one person, but this time he couldn't say that, he just had to sit back and watch people die.

His sobs slowed down, his body even more exhausted than before. Karl wanted to stay in his corner, curled up so he didn't have to face the world, but he could already feel more memories slipping away from him, thoughts became harder to grasp onto. He hauled himself up and grabbed his journal.

He wrote his diary entry for the day, water marks dripped down onto the pages, leaving trails of tears that smudged the writing of old pages. Once he found a blank page, he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote his next diary entry. Karl wrote down things he wanted to remember, at all costs. He wrote his name, his favorite memories of the server, party island, and of course, the pokimane statue.

He wrote about his travels and how the mysterious person leaving books for him in The Inbetween kept saying the same words to him that ran through his mind on a loop, ‘Do not forget who you are.' the writer would say. He signed his entry as 'Diary Entry #???' and stuffed it in his dusty chest.

After Karl wiped the tears from his face, he brushed the dirt from his coat and went up to the first floor. He decided to take a walk to clear his head, hopefully fresh air would do him some good. He tried his best to stay away from the landmarks of the server. L'manberg.. pogtopia.. the badlands.. they all reminded him of the many wars that have been fought. Karl got lost in his mind, as he usually did. Which was why he jumped and tensed his shoulders when he heard two people calling his name.

He slowly turned around to see two men running towards him. One of them wore a white headband and a dirt covered shirt with a flame on it. The one one was slightly shorter, he wore a dark blue beanie and a neon green turtleneck. The color slightly hurt Karl's eyes but he tried to focus mainly on their faces. _Why do they know me? Why do they seem so familiar..?_ Karl thought. The two of them got up to Karl and hugged him. Karl winced when they squeezed him. 

"Karl you were gone so long! We were fucking worried! Don't do that again!" The one in the beanie yelled, worry was spread across his face. "Yeah, don't leave us for that long again you jerk." The other male seemed just as worried. He ran a hand through Karl's hair and sighed. "Even more white than last time, it has to be the stress of all of this." Karl didn't know why, but he felt safe with them. He wanted to know why. Did he know them? Why are they so worried? "I-I'm sorry but... who are you guys..?"

"Karl you- you're joking right?" Karl shook his head, hoping that somehow his memories of these two would come back. _Maybe they weren't.. that close to me? Maybe that's why I don't remember..?_ Karl hoped that was the case. 

The one in the beanie spoke up, "Karl.. we're your fiancés.." Karl's eyes widened and he backed up. "No.. N-no no no.." Karl grabbed at his head and ran back to his library. His fiancés followed behind him. "Karl wait!" The one in the headband yelled. Karl didn't stop. He kept running, he practically jumped down his ladder into his library. "Fiancés.. N-no I would remember them.." Karl took his journal out of his chest and began flipping through page after page, trying to find anything about the two of them. 

He found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe past-Karl thought that love would be enough to keep them in his memory? _That's the stupidest idea ever._ Karl bullied himself in his mind. "Why didn't I write anything?! I should have written something!"

The two men came down into the library and grabbed onto Karl right as he collapsed and started sobbing again. "I-I can't take it! I don't want to forget the people I love! It's not fair!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, he was hyperventilating so much that he thought he might pass out. He couldn't calm himself down. It was all too much for him but he knew he couldn't stop, he had to be a hero. He had to be strong.

"Quackity what do we do? We need to help him." The one in the beanie was letting Karl cry onto his sweater. "Sapnap I... I don't know.."

Karl held both of their hands and kept crying, unable to catch his breath. Sapnap knelt down beside the other two. "Maybe we can jog his memory somehow..?" Quackity shot his head up as if a light bulb just lit up above his head. He leaned over Karl and whispered something to Sapnap, who nodded and sat beside Quackity.

"Karl.. Hey.. Hey listen for a minute.." 

Karl pulled his head from Quackity's shoulder to look at the two of them. Quackity switched place with Sapnap. Karl shoved his face into Sapnap's shoulder. 

Quackity stood up. He left the room for a minute, then came back down, guitar in hand. There were little drawings all over the body of the guitar, Karl assumed they were drawn by the three of them. He sat down and started playing a familiar sounding tune. 

Sapnap cleared his throat to sing.

_Hey there, Delilah.._

_What's it like in New York city?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do.._

_Time square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear, it's true.._

The two of them smiled at each other when they saw that Karl started to calm down. Sapnap continued singing, and Quackity joined in this time.

_Hey there, Delilah.._

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes.._

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side.._

A weak smiled formed on Karl's face. _"Ohhh it's what you do to meee, ohhh it's what you do to me.."_ Quackity laughed and kept playing. "Sapnap it's working!" Karl sat up and racked his brain trying to remember anything else. "Wait.. Wait hold on.." Karl pointed at Quackity. "A..... Alex..? And.. and," Karl pointed at Sapnap. "And.... N-nick?" 

Sapnap does his best to look cool and not tear up. Quackity did not, he started crying and he pulled the other two into a hug. "Karl you remember..!" Karl hugged them back and stopped himself from breaking down and crying again. He did it, he remembered something. He could still be helped. It was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Even though he only remembered bits and pieces about them, he still remembered that they existed. 

Even if he didn't have his full memory, he had the people that he loved. That was all that mattered to him. If he was with them, he didn't have to be afraid.


End file.
